Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE) is a new wireless communication technology published by the Bluetooth SIG as a component of Bluetooth Core Specification Version 4.0 BLE is a lower power, lower complexity, and lower cost wireless communication protocol, designed for applications requiring lower data rates and shorter duty cycles. Inheriting the protocol stack and star topology of classical Bluetooth, BLE redefines the physical layer specification, and involves many new features such as a very-low power idle mode, a simple device discovery, and short data packets, etc.
BLE technology is aimed at devices requiring a low power consumption, for example devices that may operate with one or more button cell batteries such as sensors, key fobs, and/or the like. BLE can also be incorporated into devices such as mobile phones, smart phones, tablet computers, laptop computers, desktop computers etc.